The Life Sciences Division at Stanford Research Institute is expanding very rapidly. The Department of Laboratory Animal Medicine is obligated to keep pace with, and to adapt its services to, the urgent research needs of the Institute. The Department plans to introduce automation in its permanent facilities and to replace its nonlegal caging equipment.